sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Juran's Interrogation
---- Interrogation Chambers -- I2SD Inquisitor One of the pentagonal corridors houses the ship's Interrogation Wing. Here, the corridor is lined with windowless doorways that lead into dark, poorly lit, dismal rooms. There are larger rooms for group humiliation and confinement purposes, and smaller rooms for more intimate moments of terror. Every room seems dark and technologically primitive. Behind their walls and floors, however, are housed every terrifying instrument of torture one could imagine. Chains and machines, electrical and chemical devices. Medical equipment complete with not only life saving items, but drugs any civilized system would have outlawed. Only the interrogator knows fully what diabolical devices lie behind the walls, ceiling, and floor. The decks are sheet metal, with little drainage holes - the type that can be cleaned of any undesired substance by water hoses, making the interrogation clean up easier. => Kyokusha => Juran The two prisoners from the Privateer were led to one of the interrogation rooms on board the Imperial flagship HIMS Inquisitor, where they were both chained up. Thick steel ropes extend from the ceiling, passing through rings built into the magnacuffs holding their wrists together, and firmly attached to the magnacuffs holding their ankles together. The ropes are pulled tightly, holding them upright and causing a fair bit of discomfort to the shoulders and arms. Hours have passed since the sound of a single blaster bolt reverberated muddily throughout the chambers, muted but recognizable nonetheless. One single blaster bolt can only mean one thing, after all. The room itself seems empty and devoid of objects, and the two have been permitted to talk freely, until this point in time, when a crack appears in the ceiling. The noise of multiple latches releasing gives way to a thick wall of transparisteel that begins falling toward the floor, where it latches into the drainage holes. A similar sound rises from above, as a durasteel door comes up from the bottom, beneath the floor, essentially separating Kyokusha from Juran all but visibly. Kyo didn't have too much to say to Juran. It's not as if she is mad or anything. Far from it. But she knows Imperials. They would be listening to every single word they passed between them. And usually... try to use it against them. Her arms and legs are burning by this point; pulled to their capacity just before pain sets in. As things begin to move, Kyo looks around to see the clear wall coming down. Quickly, she looks over to Juran and calls out his name. "Juran!" Can he even hear her now? Juran, for the most part, simply dangles there as the wall comes up, and it’s at that moment his head raises up and he seems to snap back to attention. His shoulder and arm muscles twitch, making him look shaky in his bindings. He turns his head to look over towards Kyo, before he tilts his head to one side, before he then speaks, "What?! I can't hear you!" He shifts, now wriggling in his bonds a small amount with a low mutter of pain. A hissing sound preludes the arrival of Korynn, who enters from the cell's door, which by design leads into Juran's section of the room. Immediately following his entry, an intercom system kicks on, allowing Juran and Kyokusha to hear each other by way of speakers embedded into the edges of the ceiling. With his hands clasped behind his back, Korynn takes a moment to shift his eyes from Juran to Kyokusha, refraining from being the first to talk. Kyo's fingers curl into her palms as her eyes narrow. All she hears is the click of an intercom activating and then nothing after that. Is this guy here just to stare at them? Fine. "Hey," she finally calls out. She doesn't remember his name. "This isn't necessary. We came without fuss. Doesn't that earn us at least a chance to speak to someone?" Grunting faintly, Juran's attention diverts itself over towards Korynn, looking at the man for a few moments as he shifts his shoulders again, trying to get himself comfortable. "What she said.. Y'didnae need to tie her up, did you? I came peacefully 'nuff." Keeping his attention on Juran, Korynn smiles a little. "She didn't have to meddle," he replies, bringing his left hand out to make a gentle gesture. "What did she tell you, Captain? During our holo-comm?" He casts a sideward glance toward Kyokusha, narrows his eyes slightly, then looks back toward Juran. "What incriminating dialogue did she spoil you with?" Kyo narrows her eyes and speaks up to get the man's attention. "I only told him that I didn't think it was wise if we didn't do as you said," she replies sharply. "After all, I do remember you." Juran waits, then speaks calmly, "What she said. Ahm' sure thatcha got me 'ere for a reason without 'avin to use her t'impliment me. Aye?" He chuckles softly for a moment, then gives a series of harsh coughs before he straightens up again. "So, kin we forgo all tha polite stuff, I ain't too used t'it, and get down to the questions?" Smile fading, Korynn turns his back to Kyokusha and gives his full attention to Juran. "Okay, okay," he replies, nodding his head twice. "Fair enough. I trust you. I also trust you to tell your friend here to keep it quiet, or she'll be punished." He points a hand toward Juran, a dangerous glowering in his eye. "My fuse is very short, Captain." Lowering his hand he says, "Tell me about your involvement with Danik Kreldin's attempt to overthrow the Emperor?" He stops his pacing and turns to face Juran, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Kyo huffs gently. At least that part is over with... even though it's at the cost of her own pride. Then again, survival is a bit costly. When she is indirectly told to shut up, the woman does so. With her body taut in the bindings, only her tail sways back and forth. As if she is thinking of something. ".. Oh. 'at." Juran frowns a small amount, "Well.. Danik 'ad asked me t'help him in his overthrowin'.. Since m'primary abilities extend t'bombs and things like 'at.. W'didnae get any further an' a simple request fer aid and all." Juran appears to be very frank, at the moment. After all, it’s an ISB interrogator. "You're quite certain of that?" asks Korynn, his head leaning forward just a wee bit. Juran gives a nod of his head, "Aye. Y'think I'd lie? I'm quite sure y'd beat anythin' you suspected outta me. So why no' just get this ower n' done with? He asked, offered m'credits and other assorted boons iffin' I helped him." "Juran..." Kyo says warily. Korynn's left hand makes a smooth, lateral motion, which is caught by the security cameras that feed to ISB's operations center on the same deck. One of the agents inside receives the hand signal, and flips a switch, opening a compartment in the wall of Kyokusha's cell. Piranha beetles were colorfully shelled carnivorous insects that lived on Yavin IV. Though they were only three centimeters long, they gathered in large swarms that could kill much larger prey by eating the flesh directly off living beings. In a controlled environment such as this, however, a smaller 'swarm' could be unleashed, and this is what emerges from the small compartment in Kyokusha's cell. The beetles had been purchased off a smuggler in the outer rim, by way of an undercover ISB operative. Swarming into the cell, the colorful beetles head straight for Kyokusha, in her helpless form. Buzzing incessantly, they begin landing on her body, from head to toe, their jowls sinking into her flesh. Korynn's hand remains extended, as if to signal those watching the camera to wait. As something begins moving in her cell again, Kyo looks around trying to spot it. Seeing a compartment open, she only has a few moments of realization as the loud collective buzzing hits her ears mere seconds before she sees the swarm. She closes her eyes tightly and strains fruitlessly against her bonds. As they begin to land on her, she fights the urge to scream. However, when one starts biting... then another... then ten more... then all of them piercing her clothes and into her skin, the woman's instincts take over. Her body tenses up the best it can and she screams loudly in pain. Having no way of getting away, she is forced to lay there like dinner and scream. Juran tenses up, then suddenly strains against his bonds. "OI! What t'hell do you think yer doing!?" He jerks a few times against the restraints on his arms, before he simply gawks at Kyokusha. "Stop it.. Bloody 'ell.. Please, stop it.." His gawking face slowly turns towards Korynn, blinking a few times as he stares at the man. Making a fist, then drawing his hand down to the floor, Korynn's signal is caught by the same operators elsewhere. A burst of white gas shoots out from the ceiling above Kyokusha's head, scattering the insects from her body. The gas has an unbearable stink to it, but it isn't deadly to a fully-grown sentient like Kyokusha. A fair bit of the piranha beetles fall to the ground dead, but the others go swarming frantically back into the compartment they'd come from, where a fresh slab of juicy bantha meat has been inserted by another of the operatives. The gas shuts off, leaving Kyokusha free of attack for now. Korynn's eyes are hard as steel as he meets Juran's gaze. "Now, let me ask you one more time, Juran. What did you and the Admiral talk about?" He brings his hand around to point at the pirate, his voice loud and paced quickly. "I don't want any slang talk either. I want details. I want to know what his plans were. I want to know how he planned to use you. I want to know who was there! Don't lie to me or the woman will suffer!" The sudden relief is almost as damaging as the attack itself. Kyo's screaming stops, at least, and her head falls forward. The attack was short, but damage is done. There are holes all over her clothing, though her exposed skin suffered the most. Her hands and face are red with blood and, for now, she just stares at the floor as blood gathers on the floor below her. Juran's face pales as he stares at Kyokusha for a few moments longer, then turns to look back at Korynn. His face is still slack and pale, before it slowly returns to color and he grits his teeth. "He didae tell me tell me much.. Simply asked iffin' I was willin' to help him with a coup..! He was thinkin' about 'aving me set up an explosive a bitta 'ways so that people could be sent t'investigate and leave critical areas exposed.. I dunno anythin' more than that, I swear!" Folding his hands together behind his back, a smirk comes to his face. "See, now we come to the truth." His voice is soft now, well controlled and pleased. "The alien suffers... the pirate gives us more details. Something of value." His smile fades, voice darkening. "Your friend Kreldin is a pathetic fool. But I dare ask who's the more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows it?" He motions toward Juran again. "You swear that he didn't ask anything else of you? I have a large supply of the insects, Captain, think well before you answer." Kyo lifts her head slightly and looks towards Juran and the other man speaking. Already, she is wondering the purpose of all this. Even if Juran played little part... they could still decide he is a traitor. Only after getting all information out of him will they kill him. She looks up at her own hands in the bindings; finding them red and blistering already. And still in bonds, of course. Her eyes go back to the other room now and she coughs gently. Juran's adam's apple visibly moves as he swallows, hard, looking over at Kyokusha again, he turns to look back towards the man once more. "I swear. 'e simply wanted me an' my crew to assist him wi' that. If there’s anythin' else he 'ad planned for me 'e didn't reveal it. I swear.." His hands flex and wriggle a little in their restraint, but don't pause. Korynn waits for a long moment, perhaps to sweat out the both of them, then he nods his head. "Alright, Captain. I believe you." He glances toward Kyokusha, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Believe it or not, I'm not interested in torturing or killing your friend here... what I'm interested in is protecting the Emperor from Kreldin's egotistical lunacy." He looks back to Juran, and takes a step forward. "I will waive treason charges against you, Captain, if you help me in one more area. I need a list of names you recognized who were present at the meeting. If you don't know names, a detailed description will suffice." Juran's head hangs for just a few moments, before he then raises his head to look over towards Korynn. His lips thin for a few moments longer, "Aye.." He glances to Kyokusha, then back once again. "I can give descriptions. I didnae know any o' them.. And t'be honest I owe nothin' to them." He flexes his hands a little bit, then hangs his head slightly once again. "Good." Korynn makes a motion with his hand, a different one than the rest. It seems all of this was planned out before hand. The transparent wall begins rising back into the ceiling, and the cell door opens, allowing a pair of similarly clad ISB agents into the room. "These men will take down your descriptions." He accepts a small medical kit from one of them, and turns to walk slowly toward the bleeding woman nearby. "As for you, Miss Gackt... are you going to behave and let me clean you up a bit? Or shall I let you drip?" Kyo lifts her eyes to Korynn before her head soon follow. "We must stop meeting like this, sir," she quips weakly. Her eyes look over towards Juran for a moment then return to Korynn. "What will you do to him?" Juran's eyes follow Korynn for a few moments, before he then turns his head back towards the ISB Agents, muttering softly before he then looks towards them, letting out a breath as he begins to describe in average-to-good detail the faces he can remember from the meeting. "I agree," muses Korynn in a somewhat detached manner as he opens the medical kit. A trained field medic and marginally experienced with surgery, Korynn begins inspecting Kyokusha's worst wounds, the ones that will not scab over by the time they're done with their little visit, and begins applying bacta patches to the heavier wounds. "There will be a hefty fine for his seditious actions," he claims. "But Captain Reinzhiner there is a hero of the Dacan Pandemic. He's served the Empire well before... though this will be the only grace we show him." Meanwhile, the ISB agents take careful note of the descriptions that Juran provides for them, writing every detail down into their datapads. The woman cringes gently, wondering why the man is even bothering to heal her. Somehow, she doubts it stems from compassion. Still, she's not complaining. "The Dacan Pandemic?" Why does that sound familiar...? "And is it true? Is Kreldin really alive? I thought he was killed in the last space battle." Juran's lips part as he lets out a soft hissing sigh from his lips, then continues giving the descriptions up until the ISB agents move away, and the man simply slumps in his bonds. He doesn't speak, nor look around, and just dangles there. There's no reply, save for the look Korynn gives Kyokusha, suggesting he finds her question to be stupid. Why on earth would he torture her to glean information out of Juran if it were all a farce? There's a bit of a snort as he finishes with the last of her most serious wounds, stopping the drip of blood on the deck beneath her. "Fool," he murmurs as he walks away, then moves over to excuse the other agents once they're finished recording the information Juran provided. "Well done, Captain," he says. "Now, I'm going to post a bail for your release back into the free world. Shall I contact the Privateer to secure payment, or... would you prefer to pursue another option?" He raises his eyebrows expectantly. Kyo glares right back at him though she keeps any comments trying to bubble to the surface to herself. "So, it is true, then. Danik Kreldin is still alive? I heard he fooled everyone. Including the Jedi." Seems she is not deterred fully by Korynn's murmur. "How is it someone of such rank could hide so easily? Or is that what you are trying to find out?" Casting his eyes to Kyokusha again, Korynn can't help but be mildly impressed by her vigor. "You understand now that Danik Kreldin was making a move to usurp the Emperor," he notes. "You must also understand that while Kreldin's motives are foolish, he is no fool of a tactician. We're fortunate we spoiled his plot before he could press the button. As it were..." He nods his head. "We need to find him and make sure he doesn't spoil any other lives. The Galaxy cannot afford yet another Imperial civil war, the bloody rebel scum will take advantage of it." He raises his eyebrows toward the woman. "You understand?" Kyo nods gently to this. "I do understand, actually. Danik and I have a score to settle, as well. If you kill him before I do, then all the more power to you." Feeling as if the worst is over, the tailed woman just tries not to move so much. "How much are you charging Juran?" Shifting his head in slight surprise, Korynn listens, and pauses. "Considering his actions were aiding and abetting High Treason? I'll cut him a good deal. He'll live, and if a bail of twenty thousand Imperial credits is paid, he'll be free to operate in Imperial Space until charges against him are dropped. Of course... the charges may not be dropped, and he may be subject to a firing squad if these events don't pan out well." He looks toward the prisoner, a scowl showing on his face. "To even consider overthrowing the Emperor," he muses. "He's lucky I don't tear his heart out for him to watch its final beatings." Judging by the tone of the ISB Director's voice, it's entirely possible that he could manage that. Looking back to Kyokusha he adds, "If Juran and the Privateers were to help uncover our missing Grand Admiral, of course, that would serve as a reconciliation for his war crimes." Ironic, how the deal for Juran is struck by the woman who was used as his interrogation motivator. Ironic... or masterfully designed? Kyo groans gently; trying to shake some dizziness in her head that seems to be gathering. "So, letting him live now is only a pacifier? You cannot guarantee his life will be safe?" That doesn't suit her well enough. "Juran... he's a follower. He's loyal to the Empire and does what they tell him, yes? Danik is a ranking officer. I will not condone Danik's treacherous actions, but one can imagine he may have pulled rank on them. Still, I understand if you cannot overlook this. However, would you consider him more trustworthy if we could somehow prove his loyalty to the Empire?" She looks to Juran, as if to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Given, she has a point, and it shows in Korynn's eyes with a gesture of value to her statements. It was true - those who were brought into Kreldin's affair were brought due to respect of his rank, and trust that a summons to his estate wouldn't end up in treason. Those charged were those who failed to report the situation, and those executed were those who refused to bow to the Emperor. Korynn strides toward Kyokusha, and lifts his hand to point toward her face dangerously. "Many men claimed to be loyal to the Empire in committing treason. The issue here is not the Empire, it is the Emperor. If... if... you and Juran can prove that he will be loyal not only to the Empire, but to the Emperor who sits on the Glorious Throne?" He steps back, clasping his hands behind his back. "If you can prove to me his loyalty, I will waive the charges myself." "I have never met your Emperor, but that is a moot point. An Emperor is just a personification of the Empire. Any who swear loyalty to the Empire and not its throne is only lying to themselves." She grins gently. "That is a Rebel way of thinking, after all, isn't it?" Of course, the smile hurts her face and it quickly drops back down. "A long time ago, I was a marauder for Jacob's crew. Juran was there, as well. That epidemic you spoke of... I was part of that. I was there. Though, no. I am not loyal to the Empire. I am a marauder. I am loyal to the crew, though I am far from friends with the Empire. Darth Malign knew this... Tyler, as you may know him now. A friend from Aegis that turned to the Dark Side." She looks to Juran once more before sighing and going back to Korynn. "I know how you can test his loyalty to the Empire... but I do not know how you can test him for your Emperor. Is there anything your Emperor demands?" Fleming narrows his eyes slightly, and reaches out to touch one of Kyokusha's wounds, getting some of her blood on his fingertips before she might flinch away. "You are a rebel then?" he asks, a subdued threat in his tone of voice. "Be careful with your quick tongue, Kyokusha. You may end up saving his life in exchange for your own." He gazes at the blood on his fingers, and gently curls it around in his hand for a moment. "I will discern what the Emperor wishes of him. Until then..." He casts a gesture with his bloody hand toward one of the cameras, and the ropes holding them both high are slackened enough for them to stand, even crouch against the wall. Korynn backs away and smiles in a twisted, subtle way. "In the meanwhile, ISB will allow you to contact the Privateer to secure the payment of Reizhiner's bail." He turns and walks toward the doorway leading out of the cell. "In a former life, I was a Rebel," she says gently. "But I suppose that no longer counts these days. In the end, I've always been a vagabond. I care for no politics. Only my own life and the lives of my cohorts. Years ago, Tyler ordered Jacob to cast me out. His orders were that I was to be killed on sight. Jacob was a great, dear friend. I would put my life on the line for him and I am sure, in some way, he would've done the same. But he cast me out by order of the Empire. Back there, there was no Emperor's calling the shots. Only those officers of rank. Jacob did as he was told. I was cast from my friends in the pirate crew. Once upon a time, I was part of a collective calling themselves the Rebels. Now? I find my uses all over the board. I am sure there is something I can offer in exchange for Juran's life that would not mean an end to my own." Korynn stops at the door and listens to the woman's ramblings. With his back turned to her, a sneer forms on his face, and he quietly decides to have her summarily punished for these admissions before they are released... if that day ever comes. Out the door he goes, and it seals shut behind him, leaving the two prisoners to their own limited devices. ---- A 20,000 credit bail was posted for Juran's release, and was quickly paid by Kyokusha. However, with charges still leveled against the Captain, he is ordered to remain inside Imperial Space under penalty of death until the charges are waived. A tracking device was placed on the Privateer, with the expressly dicated rules that if it is removed, an execution order and bounty will be placed on the heads of both Juran and Kyokusha. If Juran manages to find a way to help us bring Danik to justice, all charges will be dropped. ----